


HOO/HP fanfiction - sequel

by Riggoo12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggoo12/pseuds/Riggoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eight half-bloods are on a mission to protect the boy who lived from Voldemort. Without being discovered. But will they be able to keep their story a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters, places or names belong to me apart from Jasmine. :)

-Leo-

I ran into the Big House with Jasmine. As we gasped for breath, I took in the scene. All the rest of the Eight Half-Bloods were sitting at the table, looking at us disapprovingly. "Why were you late?" Chiron asked us, raising his eyebrows. Jasmine shrugged vaguely. "Aah, reasons." Piper rolled her eyes. "Just sit down."

Chiron started talking. "Your task is to travel to Kings Cross Station, to board the Hogwarts Express," I snorted. "Clever name." Me and Jasmine started laughing, and the others tried to hold it in but failed. Jason was the only one who seemed to be able to resist my awesomeness. 

"Enough." Chiron commanded. Instant silence. 

"Your quest is to protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort - at any means necessary. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, so for a year, Hecate has blessed you with magical abilities. More details will be provided later. For the time being, is this quest accepted?" 

No one answered for a moment. Then Jasmine shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

-Jasmine-

Fight evil? Do magic? Possibility of death? What's new. 

The ride to England was hell. We had to fly, so when Percy wasn't throwing up, there were eight hyperactive kids. Being left alone. That's dangerous when those kids have abilities to be arsonists, drown the world, make everyone do what they say, and outsmart them with knowledge. 

Oh, and I'm constantly shining gold. Thanks dad.

Eventually we landed, and Percy sprinted out of the vehicle the second the doors opened. We found him hugging a tree. 

"Platform nine... and three quarters?" Annabeth questioned. We walked over to platform nine, and casually stood by it, waiting to see other wizards. "We might be late!" Hazel freaked. 

Eventually, a girl walked up to us. "Are you the Delphi Exchange?" She asked. She had straight black hair that looked silkily smooth. She was pushing a trolley equipped with an owl and trunk. "Yes." Percy answered quickly. "Come with me. I'm Annie." She said, and led us to a wall. "It's through here. Don't worry, I'll go first so you can see how to do it."

She walked up to the wall and vanished. "Me next!" Me and Leo shouted at the same time. 

A quick game of rock, paper, scissors decided Leo would go first. He hurried towards it and vanished. I sprinted after him, my backpack contents jiggling in time with my steps. 

I felt a swooping cold sensation, and then exploded out on to the other side where Annie and Leo were waiting. "I'll leave you to go and get on the train." Annie smiled, and then walked off. 

"That was awesome." Me and Leo discussed as the others popped through the wall. We high-fived as Percy came through last. "Let's go get seats." He said.


	2. 2

-Percy-

The train journey took all evening, but it was a lot better than flying. Annabeth kept giving me weird looks - and I had no idea what was causing them. 

We finally stopped as we got off the train. Our legs were stiff but recovered quickly. A massive man stood, gesturing for all the 'first years' to join him. We followed the majority of the crowd towards some carriages drawn by skeletal horses. "Wow." I breathed. "My lord!" They snickered. "An honour! We shall strive to impress you and your highnesses." I nodded and smiled awkwardly. No one else seemed to realise that I was conversing with horses. Again. What a fun life I had.

Pretty fast, we were all walking up the steps to the entrance hall. A severe looking woman with her hair pulled back so tightly her eyebrows weren't visible gestured us over. "Delphi Exchange students?" We nodded. "You are to come in after the first years have been sorted. Wait here, I will let you know when to enter." I had a feeling we were merely another topic to be checked off a list. 

When the crowd had disappeared, Annabeth let out a funny gasp. "The architecture!" Then she promptly sunk to her knees and gazed at the towering ceiling. "If only I had added those pillars on Olympus, they would have looked perfect next to the shrine of Artemis..." I zoned out of her ramblings. I loved her, but she did get obsessed. 

-Annabeth-

I ignored Leo and Jasmine's laughs at my leg failure. This place. Oh my gods. 

The design of Hogwarts was so amazing. I could spend hours gazing at the tiled floor and the ceiling - it towered so high in an intricate knot of stone. The angles used on them would have had to be measured perfectly, not a degree out, otherwise - 

The strict lady entered the room again. "We are ready for you now. Wait thirty seconds, then enter." She vanished again, and I set my watch. "Quick. Formation B2." Jason said. We organised ourselves into a triangle shape, with Percy and Jason at the front. 

"Okay, ready to go!" I called out, and the doors opened according to my voice.

We walked into the Great Hall. 

\-----

So, do you like? Should I post more?

~ Sophie :)


	3. 3

-Harry-

"And now, our Delphi Exchange students will join us." I craned my neck to see the group of eight who walked into the Hall.

At the front were two boys. Their hair was blonde and brown and their eyes blue and sea green. Behind them were two girls, a blonde one with intelligent grey eyes and one who looked so beautiful it was hard to look at her without getting dizzy. Then there were a boy and a girl. She had golden eyes with frizzy hair to rival Hermione's, and he was tall and strong, but with a baby face. Bringing up the rear were two way too cheerful people. He had black curly hair, and she had long brown hair that reached her waist, with shocking blue eyes. They were quirking their eyebrows at us and smirking, occasionally flashing a peace sign. I could swear she was glowing golden. It may have been the candle light, but it seemed to circle her body in an aura. 

It was strange, but they carried themselves like warriors, proud and strong and brave. The (glowing) girl at the back had a long scar running down the inside of her wrist, and I wondered how she had got it. Six out of eight of their faces were determined, seemingly a battle position they assumed many times. Of course, that was a stupid idea.

"Let the sorting begin for the second time this evening!" Dumbledore smiled. "Chase, Annabeth!" The blonde girl walked forwards confidently. It stayed on her head for about three minutes. Everyone waited expectantly. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Grace, Jason!" The hat only just touched the blonde boys' head before it shouted Gryffindor. "Jackson, Percy!" Was Gryffindor as well. "Levesque, Hazel!" Was contemplated for thirty seconds before joining the same house. When McLean, Piper's name was called, all the boys sat forwards, hopeful. She joined our house. Solace, Jasmine; Valdez, Leo and Zhang, Frank were all Gryffindors too. 

They sat at a table that had been set out for them. Then I noticed something really weird. I nudged Hermione and pointed. They had lit a fire out of nowhere and were scraping bits of food onto it, muttering words that were meant to not be heard. But that wasn't it. On three of them - at least - I had spotted a black tattoo on the inside of their wrists.

They had to be working for Voldemort. 

-Hermione-

Harry nudged me, and whispered about Dark Marks on their arms. At that moment, the brown haired boy lifted his arm, and his sleeve fell back to reveal a tattoo. I squinted, but he shifted it quickly so I couldn't see anything else. 

Malfoy had leant forwards, and was gazing in interest at his arm as well. 

Something was going on, and I intended to find out what. 

After we had eaten, Dumbledore rose again. "I see many of you are interested in where our Exchange students are from. However, many magical schools are very secretive about their locations, and the Delphi Academy of Magical Arts is no exception. There is also a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." 

My neck twisted towards a frog like woman dressed in pink frills. I listened attentively as she spoke. "What's that mean?" Ron asked from opposite me. "It means the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." I scowled. My eyes trailed over to the Delphi School. They were gathered around the blonde girl, who was gesturing rapidly as she spoke.

The next day, I looked at my timetable. I had History of Magic first. It wasn't my favourite subject, but I was determined to do well in it. And if I could, I would find out more about those Exchange students. 

When I walked in, my spirits lifted. The Delphi students were sitting in a circle, laughing as two of them showed various pictures to another. "Aww, come on. I didn't know you had that one!" The brown haired boy with green eyes said. The girl with the braided hair laughed. "There's lots more where that came from, Percy my dear."

Percy blushed. "I hate you, Jasmine. And you, Leo." Leo and Jasmine laughed. I decided to go for a bold approach. "Hi there. I'm Hermione." They all stopped and looked at me, a bit surprised. "I'm Jason." The blonde one said. They took turns naming themselves. Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jasmine, Annabeth, Leo, Percy. 

"What's that on your wrist?" I asked suddenly, pointing at Percy, then Jason, Hazel and Frank. "Just a tattoo you can get when you join Delphi. Optional." Hazel quickly supplied. Everyone looked at her, seemingly relieved. They were lying. 

The entire way through the class, I was annoyed. The other girl, Annabeth, was taking more notes quicker than I could. I was supposed to be the cleverest in our year! I couldn't be outsmarted by an exchange student! The rest of the Delphi kids were yawning and gazing out of windows, bar Jasmine and Leo, who were flicking paper pellets at each other. 

After the lesson, I cornered her. "Do you have History of Magic in your school?" I asked. "No." She said blankly. "Then how did you take more notes than me?" It sounded whiny and stupid but I ignored it. Annabeth looked surprised. "Well, my mom is -" she coughed. "Um, very interested in this subject. Oh, there's Percy. Gotta go bye." She ran off. 

I gazed after her. What had she stopped from saying?


	4. 4

-Hazel-

"Oh, no." I said sadly. Our timetables all separated into different lessons. "Hey, don't worry, I've got Potions next too." Piper smiled. Everyone else had been split up. "Guess we'll meet up at break. See you in the common room?" We were sharing a spare Gryffindor dormitory. We all murmured our agreement, and went to our different lessons. 

"So, you are the Exchange students?" Professor Snape asked us. I shivered. He looked terrifying. "Yes, sir." We murmured. "Do you have any experience of previous potion brewing?" I shook my head with Piper. "Dear me. You can work at the back of the classroom. Miss McLean - with Mr Malfoy, and Miss Levesque... you can go with Mr Weasley - if you don't mind." We scuttled to our partners. 

"Instructions are on the board. Begin." Snape tapped the blackboard once, and a recipe began. "I'm Hazel." I smiled. "Ron." He replied.

Ten minutes into the lesson, I was certain Snape was a monster. He had made half of the Gryffindors restart their potions, and always favoured the Slytherin. 

"My my, the Exchange students won't learn much with you in their class, will they, Mr Weasley?" He asked. Ron didn't reply. "I told you to only add two drops of Lythe River Water, did I not?" He asked. "Not three. Begin again." He tapped our cauldron, and the liquid inside vanished. I sighed, and shared an annoyed glance with Ron. "I hate that ugly git." He grunted. "Detention, Mr Weasley!" Snape shouted from the front of the room. "And thirty points from Gryffindor!"

I looked across the room to Piper and Malfoy. She was angrily shouting at him, but over the noise of bubbling cauldrons and chattering students, I couldn't hear what about. Suddenly, Malfoy's face went slack. He started chopping up Worm Root for the potion silently. Piper looked at me, bashful, and mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

After the lesson, I smiled at Ron and made my way over to Piper. "Why did you charmspeak Malfoy? What if he tells someone?" Piper glared at his back as he walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. "He told me that Jason didn't deserve me, and that I should dump him because I have the chance to date Malfoy, the king of Slytherin." I shivered. "That's not nice. He deserved it." Piper nodded fervently. "Just... don't tell the others. Especially Jason."

-Frank-

After we all met up again, I decided to voice a concern. It turned out that it was the same as Annabeth's. "Hermione isn't going to give up until she finds out who we are. I say we feed her a pack of lies - the same pack of lies - for the rest of our time here." I nodded. "Just now, in Divination, she was asking me about my tattoo, and if I had met Annabeth's mom. I told her I had, that she was called Helen and was really nice. She was going on about her being into History of Magic - I said she was. It seemed better to go along with it."

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll write out some pages on our 'parents' and backstories tonight."

We shared the same classes for the rest of the day, but when we turned up for Transfiguration, Jasmine and Leo were missing. "They'd be late for their own funeral." Jason grumbled. 

Halfway through the lesson, they burst in through the class door. "Sorry, Professor! Got lost!" They exclaimed as they sat down at a desk. Professor McGonogall fixed them with an icy stare. "Don't interrupt my lesson again, and then maybe I won't be tempted to give you a detention."

That night, we Iris Messaged Chiron. We gathered around so no one would see what was happening. "Something is going on with one of the students. She seems to suspect we aren't ordinary Exchange students." Annabeth explained. "Well, you aren't ordinary Exchange students. But don't forget the plan. It doesn't matter if one person finds out the secret - as long as they don't tell a soul. Only our quests' success is important. For backup, I am sending two others to help you." 

My eyes widened. "Who?" Chiron smiled. "Thalia, Will and Nico." Jason, Jasmine and Hazel grinned. "Thanks." Chiron nodded. 

Then Percy swiped his hand through the image and it dissolved. 

\-----

How do you like so far? 

Please comment!!!!

~ Sophie :)


	5. 5

-Ron-

I was in a chair, asleep. Then some voices woke me up. It was the Delphi kids. They were talking to someone in the centre of their circle. My ears pricked up. "Aren't ordinary... it doesn't matter... one person finds out the secret... Thalia..." 

The next day, I could no longer deny it. Jasmine was using some magic to make herself glow. In lessons, she was actually shining. I asked her about it. "Urm... it's a... secret from our school... prefects get it... I'm a prefect..." She stuttered, then hurried off with Leo.

I told Hermione about the conversation I had overheard. "Okay, if we hear about any new Exchange kids, then we'll get them to hang out with us instead of the Delphi students." 

At breakfast the next morning, the Great Hall doors blew open. 

Three new kids stood there, in various states of shabbiness. The girl leading them had short, punk hair with matching dark clothes. The expression on her face was something close to fury. Two boys stood on either side of her. One was a kind of emo style, with long hair past his shoulders. The other was a suntanned, blonde, freckled kid who grinned at everyone. "Anyone seen Jasmine?" He called out over the noise of breakfast. I watched Jasmine jump up from her seat like she had been electrocuted, along with Jason and Hazel. 

The three of them barrelled along the floor towards them. They collided, and Jasmine and the sunny kid hugged furiously. Jason and punk girl fist pumped, and Hazel and emo hugged a little less excitedly than the first pair. 

Hermione looked really annoyed. 

Later in the common room, they introduced themselves. Punk girl was Thalia, Jason's sister. Sunny kid was Will, Jasmine's brother. Emo child was Nico, Hazel's stepbrother.

Hermione looked seriously, seriously, seriously irritated. Me and Harry decided to go and chat to one of the Exchange students to see if we can 'do an Aunt Petunia' as he put it. Also called being nosy. 

-Thalia-

The flight to England was horrible. That's all I could say about it. Horrible horrible horrible. Nico couldn't shadow travel all the way, so we were stuck on an aeroplane with major turbulence. In case I didn't mention it - horrible. 

When we arrived, I refreshed my punk look and waltzed into Hogwarts with the other two. Before we got into the Great Hall, a road lady with pink ribbons stopped us. "Hem hem." She coughed in the most ridiculous way. "Yes?" I asked, fixing her with an icy glare. I was probably two feet taller than her. 

"Hem hem." She said again. "Who are you, identify yourselves." I smiled in a menacing way. "We're from DAMA?" She blinked. "Dahma?"   
"DAMA - Delphi Academy of Magical Arts." She nodded. "Of course. Go ahead." She tottered off in her pink high heels. "What a complete," I swore. 

I summoned a gust of wind to blow the doors open and entered the room. Will shouted out for his sister, but I had already seen them. Jason, Jasmine and Hazel all jumped up and sprinted over to us. I fist-pumped Jason and went to sit down with them. 

I noticed a girl with bushy hair glaring at the table angrily. Guess you still get weirdos in Hogwarts. 

"Hi, I'm Harry."  
"And I'm Ron." Two boys looked at me expectantly. Harry was the boy we were supposed to protect. "I'm Thalia, Jason's sister." I tried to make my voice not too warm, but not harsh either, enough for them to take a hint and leave me be. Ron poked Harry in the ribs. "Oh right - you don't look that similar." I raised my eyebrows. "So I've been told." I said dryly. "Who are you? Our friend Hermione looked up Delphi Academy, it's not real." Ron blurted out. I sighed. Lie time. "That's because -"   
"Why do you burn you food like that?" Harry asked, pointing at a fire Leo had made using old newspapers. 

As the words left his mouth, the fire-newspaper toppled off the desk, landing on Leo and Jasmine. They jumped up quickly, but the boys acted fast. They darted around me and stared at the couple in amazement.


	6. 6

-Piper-

There was a moment of silence when we tried to think of something we could say that explained what just happened. Jasmine took charge. "What are you looking at, you spies? Trying to steal our heatproof magic, are you? We came here on an exchange and all you have done is ask us questions about our parents, and our school! Some call it creepy, but you know what I call it?" She lowered her voice. "Spying." She hissed. "So get out of here before I show you what I do to spies who try to steal our magic!" 

Ron and Harry sprinted out of the common room. When the door shut behind them, Jasmine laughed. "Think that distracted them from our fireproof ability?" I joined in laughing. "You're kind of scary sometimes, Jas." Will chuckled. She punched him on the arm, and then Leo jumped on top of him, then Jason tried to break it up and Thalia got involved, so Percy joined in...

Pretty soon there was a massive 'fight'. 

Only after the battle had finished did I notice the door of the common room swinging closed, like someone had just departed through it. I frowned, and quickly exited the same way. I could see Hermione running up the stairs, away from us. 

I followed her into the library, and mentally noted which section she went to. "Fire resistance." I murmured under my breath. She glanced around quickly, so I ducked behind a shelf, and her gaze passed over me. I stayed crouched behind a shelf for ages, and eventually I heard Hermione muttering.

"Fireproof magic is a very advanced branch of sorcery, which only experienced wizards or witches can perform. The spell takes between four to five minutes to work properly, and is impossible to maintain consistently. The youngest ever known wizard to complete this spell was Charles Zedmond, who achieved it at the age of 23..." 

My skin prickled. She had heard our conversation. Now she knew we were lying. I glanced back over at her, but she and the book had vanished. I turned to go, and came face to face with Hermione. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She hissed.

-Jason-

Piper had completely disappeared. I wandered around Hogwarts, trying to find her. After about ten minutes, I started to panic. I rushed back to the common room, intending to get the others to help with the search, but found that Piper was sitting there with the other half-bloods, and Hermione. They all had their heads together and were talking quietly. 

I rushed over to Piper. "Where've you been?" I demanded. She held up a slender finger. "Ssh, Jason." She chastised. 

Hermione was talking. "So, your dad is Apollo?" She pointed at Jasmine and Will. "Yes." He said. Jasmine smiled. "I only found out he was alive a couple of months back. I thought he had died years ago." Hermione frowned. "Why were you separated?" The siblings glanced at each other. "I found these guys... Will didn't." 

Only Jasmine and Nico knew what had happened to Will in those months when Jasmine thought he was dead, and he thought Jasmine was too. All I knew was that every time Will talked about it, a shadow of pain crossed his face. 

"Where were you then, Will?" Hermione asked. Leo quickly picked up on the awkward silence and set fire to the table. "Can you do that?" He asked. Percy quickly put it out. "We're supposed to keep this a secret!" He hissed at him. Hermione frowned. "So I can't tell Ron or Harry?" 

We all shook our heads wildly.

\-----

So, I will try and update as much as possible in the upcoming month, but I do have to do revision for my exams happening soon. DX

I'll let you know if I die, but I do have to come off the Internet a lot more nowadays. 

Please try to give me encouragement because I am going to fail in life without google. 

~ Sophie :)


	7. 7

-Leo-

After everyone had gone to sleep, me and Jasmine started climbing out of the common room window. Just as I joined Jasmine, hovering in midair, Ron entered the room, looking around. 

Jasmine whisked me around the side of the window, and we pressed ourselves against the wall, as quiet as possible. 

Then I realised we had left the window open and gulped. 

We could hear Ron's steps getting closer and closer, and then we saw his hand start the close the window again. We both breathed out. The window stopped closing.

I saw the top of Ron's head poke out through the window frame, and we both ducked down - praying he wouldn't see us. He did. 

We heard an intake of breath. "Bloody hell! Jasmine, Leo, what the heck are you doing?" We looked at him sheepishly. "Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Harry?" Ron frowned at us, then nodded. 

We climbed back in through the window and explained ourselves to Ron. 

-Jasmine-

"Seriously? You've never heard of the Ministry of Magic?" Ron seemed incredulous. Me and Leo glanced at each other before shaking our heads. "Only in passing, but it's not exactly something you can ask." He said. 

Eventually we convinced Ron to go to sleep, and then we continued on our little trip out of the window. "Wonder why it's called the Forbidden Forest?" I murmured. Leo shrugged. "Lets find out." 

We walked in for about thirty seconds, Jasmine's glow lighting our way. 

Suddenly, I gasped. "Leo, look!" He turned back the way we had come. The path had vanished. We rushed backwards, but the trees seemed to draw in around us. We clutched hands. "What should we do?" I murmured, not wanting to disturb anything lurking behind the trees. Leo gulped. "I don't know."

-Frank-

The next day, we woke up and Jasmine and Leo were gone. 

"Has anyone here seen Jasmine Solace? Or Leo Valdez?" I asked Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron nodded. "They climbed out of the window last night." He whispered to me conspiritally. "I saw them flying and they told me all about your... Heritage." I raised my eyebrows and he nodded again. "Thanks."

I went up to the common room and looked out of the open window. Where would they have gone. Then I slapped my forehead. Try and keep Jasmine and Leo away from the one place you weren't allowed to go - you would fail. 

They were in the forbidden forest. 

-Will-

Frank rushed up to me and Nico. We hastily let go of each others hands. "What's the matter?" I asked, seeing the panicked look on his face. "Leo and Jasmine have gone into the forbidden forest - and haven't come back yet!"

I chuckled. "How long have they been gone, thirty seconds? Don't worry, they'll take care of themselves!" I turned away to carry on talking to Nico, but Frank grabbed my shoulder and wrenched me around to face him. "They left last night!"

My eyes widened.

-Hazel-

Nico and Will ran up to me. Quickly they explained about Jasmine and Leo's midnight exploration, and I snapped into action. 

"Okay, this is close enough." I said. I knelt down next to the forest and touched the ground lightly. 

My mind spread out, exploring the pathways, looking for two bright lights in a maze of darkness. "I've found them! Follow me!" I shouted, and sprinted into the trees. 

Pretty soon, we started to hear them. They were singing a Blondie song, really badly. Every now and then they would lapse into silence, but Jasmine always kept making them sing more - as a way of keeping their spirits up, I supposed. 

I crashed into the clearing, and found them sitting back to back in the centre. "Hazel! Frank! Will! Nico!" They shouted. They hugged us quickly, and I lead the way out of the forest. 

"Never going back in there again." Jasmine muttered. 

\-----

Do you like? Next chapter is going to be Nico's POV, and I'm hoping to get some Solangelo in there!

It may take a while to update because my exams are next week!! Argh!!!!

~ Sophie :)


	8. 8

-Nico-

"Thanks for saving my sister earlier, Nico." Will murmured lazily. "It was Hazel, not me." I protested. He put his arm around my shoulders. "But I'm thanking you." I made a dismissive gesture with my hand, but moved closer to him. 

We were silent for a moment, and then Will said, "I'm thinking I should get to kiss you for every stupid thing you say." I smiled slightly. "I don't like that idea." He pecked my lips. "Well, I do and my ideas are better than yours." Will smirked, confident he had won.  
"Not always." He kissed me again. "Yes, they are."  
"But I've just had the idea that I should kiss back." Will paused. "Maybe you are clever." He conceded.  
"Say something stupid." Will muttered, his so face close to mine I could count his eyelashes. "I don't love you." I replied. His mouth landed on mine, and I ground my face into his. 

-Percy-

"Guys, something really bad just happened." I said reluctantly. Annabeth pounced instantly. "What! Tell us!"  
"Harry just got a detention from Umbridge. We know by now that she is an evil, sadistic maniac, so I hid whilst he had the detention in case something happened. When Harry came out, his hand had been cut into." 

Piper gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Annabeth looked sick. Jasmine and Leo's eyes narrowed and they looked around the room angrily. 

"What should we do?" Jason asked. I chewed my lip. "There's only one thing we can do." Annabeth decided. "Tell him who we are, then take down Umbridge." Frank shook his head. "We can't! Chiron said -"  
"Chiron didn't expect anyone to be tortured, Frank!" Jasmine snarled. 

"We'll wait and see if Harry says anything to anyone." Annabeth decided, ending our argument.

-Harry-

I hated that stupid, ridiculous, pink, sadistic Umbridge! How could she do this? "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked gingerly. "Nothing." I grunted. 

I looked around the room, and noticed the Exchange students having an intense argument. I frowned. "Why aren't you interested in them anymore, Hermione?" I asked, shrugging at the Delphi Academy kids. "I guess they are just foreigners." She said vaguely. "Just different traditions." 

She and Ron shared a glance. "What do you guys know?" I demanded. "Nothing!" She squeaked. Ron frowned. "Just trust us, mate." I glared at them, shook my wouded hand out, and stalked off. 

-Leo-

"He's not going to tell anyone." I said. "So we'll have to tell him about us, and then expose what Umbridge is doing." Jason frowned. "This is more than protecting him now. Maybe we shouldn't get involved." Jasmine's eyes glittered. "That's what you said before we defeated Gaia." I knew we had won the argument. 

Will and Nico entered the room, holding hands. We quickly told them the plan. "Sounds good. We've... Um... got to go and do some homework." 

Jasmine and Hazel watched them go fondly. They met each others eyes briefly, then smirked. "Homework. Sure." Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow. "They are so in love..." Hazel sighed. I laughed to myself.


	9. 9

-Jason-

"Hear us out. We are not lying to you. Okay?" I asked. Harry frowned at us. "What are you saying?" Piper took over. "Saying that however crazy this sounds, you are going to listen to us." Harry's expression suddenly went slack, and he gazed at us patiently. "You shouldn't have done that, Pipes." I muttered. She half shrugged. 

When we had finished talking, Harry didn't seem to notice his mouth was hanging open. "I don't believe you." He said. Jasmine glared at him. "Just because you're a stupid ass boy who thinks magic is the only thing to save your butt doesn't mean that -" I cut her off. "Lets show you." 

Leo grinned wolfishly and set himself on fire. Frank turned into a rabbit. Hazel conjured a diamond out of the ground, and Percy immersed the ceiling in gravity defying water. Annabeth placed her Yankees cap on her head and vanished, and Jasmine stepped into the air, glowing massively. Thalia tapped Aegis and it spiralled into existence. Will shot three arrows above Harry's head, each one cutting the lrevious arrow in half. Nico summoned six skeletons to stand around him, and I jumped into the air and made it rain slightly. 

Harry flinched away from the skeletons, and Jasmine smirked.

"So, this is going to start by talking about your wound." Annabeth said quietly. "Oh my gods, can me and Leo take Dumbledore?" I raised my eyebrows at them. "We'll behave ourselves!" She wheedled. Leo did the puppy eye technique. "Fine." I said. "You need to know the password. It's Cockroach Cluster." Harry supplied quickly. "I'll tell you how to get there."

-Jasmine-

"This is going to be awesome." I whispered to Leo. "This is a serious matter, guys." Jason said harshly. "Still." Leo said. "Still awesome." I grinned. 

"Cockroach Cluster." I commanded to the gargoyles. They sprung apart, and I led Leo up the stairs. 

We knocked on the door. "Come in." Albums Dumbledore's serene voice came. 

"So, Delphi Exchange students. What can I do for you?" His voice was light and cheerful, and his blue eyes sparkled with delight. 

We quickly explained about Umbridge. "This is a very serious matter. Are you sure this accusation is founded?" He asked afterwards. I grinned. "That's what Jason said!" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Oh right. Yeah, it is." I muttered. 

"Then we now have a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher vacancy." Dumbledore smiled. 

-Hermione-

"Guys. I know about the Delphi kids." Me, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall. "We were going to tell you, mate, but," Ron started, and Harry cut across him. "I get it. Don't go on."

We sat in our own thoughts for a moment, then I spoke up. "Guys, look!" Malfoy had approached Annabeth, and was muttering quietly to her. Percy was watching with a wary expression. 

-Annabeth-

"Hey, Blondie." Malfoy sauntered up to us and sat down next to me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked. Piper had warned me about him, and I wasn't going to back down with him. 

"Hey, that's a bit rude, honey." He smirked, a smile you would use if you'd won a medal, not talking to a girl. "Just tell me, then back off." I have no patience for idiots. "Want to hang out? I could show you a load of... Stuff." He said suggestively, obviously casting his eyes over me. "What 'stuff'?" I asked, pretending to go along with it. "More than Percy could give you." Malfoy murmured, grazing his lips next to my ear.

In a reaction that only a trained demigod could manage, I twisted around and smacked his face. 

The noise echoed around the room. A red handprint stood out on Malfoy's face. "You'll pay for that, you filthy mudblood." I fixed him with my death glare. "I'm a halfblood, actually." Malfoy gave me one last look. "My father will hear about this." Then e stormed out of the hall. Jasmine and Leo looked at me like two puppies asking for a ball to be thrown. 

"Please can we go after him? Please please please please?" Jasmine pleaded. I sighed. "Fine." They vaulted over the table and sprinted after Malfoy, laughing their heads off. 

Percy watched them go. "I almost feel sorry for Malfoy." I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Almost!" He emphasised. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The others smiled again, and the morning carried on as normal.

Malfoy, Leo and Jasmine didn't appear in lessons until after lunch had passed. Malfoy had a split lip, black eye, and walked along with his head lowered. When I saw him, I offered him a smirk that he didn't return. 

\-----

I had to do something about Malfoy!!!

This will be my last update for the day. Umbridge will feature loads next chapter. 

~ Sophie :)


	10. 10

-Thalia-

As we sat down for breakfast the next morning, a high pitched shriek echoed across the Hall. "How dare you! I am Hogwarts' High Inquisitor, placed here by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic," Umbridge's voice reached an ear splitting crescendo, "and you dare suggest that my teaching methods are not satisfactory? Never in all my life has someone been so rude!"

Dumbledore's face was impassive and calm. "Certainly, Dolores, but three witnesses came forwards last night suggesting physical harm had been inflicted upon them." Umbridge's face crumpled and I grinned. "One! I haven't hurt three -" she cut off quickly, but was too late. She had slipped up and confessed.

A cold blue fire flickered in the headmasters eyes. "Using physical punishment on children is NOT acceptable, Dolores. Making children cut their own hands is NOT acceptable. I suggest you start packing your bags." Umbridge stamped her lace covered foot. "I haven't touched a child! I love these young, happy spirits!" Dumbledore merely looked beyond her, to where Harry was standing, brandishing his wound. 

"Professor, you really shouldn't tell lies." He said quietly. "No need to call her professor, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. 

Umbridge's face went puce. She stepped up to Dumbledore and hissed audibly, "this is not over!" 

"It really is." He murmured.

Umbridge stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. There was silence for a few seconds, and then Leo started a cheer. It grew, passing on to Jasmine, Harry, me, Ron, Hermione, as then the entire hall was standing up, clapping and cheering and laughing.

Dumbledore calmly acknowledged the applause, and sat down at the teachers table. 

-Hazel-

"-did you see her face? It went so purple! It was great!"   
"I know! The way Dumbledore just looked at her like "bitch please, get served" and kicked her butt was epic!" Leo and Jasmine wouldn't shut up about the events at breakfast. 

I was more concerned about the fact that we had Defence Against The Dark Arts next. Would she still be teaching? Dumbledore would have made sure she was out of the school, wouldn't he?

We waited outside the classroom door expectantly. Harry chatted quietly with Jason and Ron, Hermione and Annabeth were engrossed in a coversation about 'the effects of Kneazles of small animals'. 

Frank slipped an arm around my back. "Worried?" I nodded a little. She would surely hate our class the most out of the entire school. It had Harry in it! If Umbridge was even teaching us. 

Frank touched his lips to mine, and my worries that I wore like armour melted away like warm butter. 

Suddenly, Frank was hauled away from me, and I felt my legs move backwards without wanting them to. 

"No public displays of affection, please! Boys and girls must stay at least three inches away from each other!" There was only one person who could make that rule sound so menacing. Umbridge. 

I tried to catch Jasmine's eye, but she was silently assessing the situation with narrowed eyes. Leo was doing the same. As the class silently filed into the room, I saw them hang back, whispering. 

Something was going to happen, and I was really worried about it. 

-Leo-

Me and Jasmine sauntered into the classroom, a couple of minutes late. Umbridge glared at our joint hands. "So that's already two rules broken in your first thirty seconds here. Detention. Both of you. After class." Jasmine shrugged. "I'm alright, thanks for asking." We sat down on the desks, pretending to whisper to each other. 

"How dare you!" Umbridge whispered. I laughed loudly. "See, that's the colour of we face I was talking about earlier!" The teachers wand let off a massive bang. 

"How dare you!" She repeated, sounding like a broken record. Jasmine chuckled quietly. 

"That's it! I have had it up to here! I will not have students disrespecting me and disgracing their workplace! Your classmates are here to learn, and you are ruining their experience!" Umbridge shouted. 

Jasmine smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm not sure they'll learn much with you yacking at them for touching another human being." 

Umbridge's wand banged again, but this time it had an effect. Jasmine was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain. "You bloody bitch face! Put her fucking back to normal or I will fucking murder you!"

I threw myself at Umbridge, and jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground. My hands caught fire without me wanting them to, but I was still clutching her shoulders and smashing her into the ground again and again. Jasmine was twisting in agony, yelling wordless noise. Hermione was reciting something about the Cruciatus curse, and not knowing the reverse jinx. 

Everyone was either screaming, hiding or gathered around Jasmine, but I was still pressing my burning hands on her arms and face, she was screaming and I was shouting at her to reverse it, and she was groping for her wand. "REVERSE IT!" I ordered her, cutting across the noise like a knife.

Umbridge flicked her wand and Jasmine's shudders stopped, slowing down to twitching on the floor. My smouldering hands released Umbridge and she collapsed, her back twisted in pain. I grasped her wand and swiftly snapped it in two, then ran over to Jasmine, my hands back to normal. 

She rocked on the floor groaning, and I gathered her into a hug.

\-----

What do you think?   
Please comment! Who's POV should I do next? Which ships do you want to see more of? I'm thinking definitely some Percabeth and maybe some Solangelo, but I might not do that. 

~ Sophie :)


	11. 11

-Frank-

All Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons were cancelled for the foreseeable future. Umbridge was to stay in the hospital wing until healed, then be escorted to Azkaban. Jasmine was staying there too, but demanded to be let out. Madam Pomfrey reminded her she would be excused from all lessons, and she suddenly seemed happier. 

Leo was fine once he knew Jasmine was going to be okay. He still looked at his hands like they were dangerous (which they were) and shuddered every time the fight was mentioned. I felt bad for him. He looked so scared all of the time.

I was halfway through a potions lesson, Snape breathing down my back, when the voice started. A gust of wind blew around the Dungeon, making all the fires go out, and then we heard a crackling noise, like a badly tuned radio amplified by millions. 

The noise shaped itself into words. "Give me... Dolores Umbridge... And I will not... Kill Harry Potter... Give me... Dolores Umbridge... And Harry will have nothing to fear... You have thirty minutes..." The voice sounded like a hissing snake, and when it ended, the castle was silent. No one said a thing, but the atmosphere prickled. Then, a small voice said: "was - was that You-Know-Who?" 

"We can't give Umbridge away!"  
"How did He get Harry?"  
"What if there's a spy for You-Know-Who?"  
"Those Delphi kids, I bet!"

The voices of thousands of children reached our ears from the safety of Dumbledore's office. Annabeth looked tense and worried, grasping Percy's hand. "What's going to happen?" Piper whispered. "Why would Voldemort want Umbridge?" All we could do was shake our heads. 

The doors opened again, and we formed ranks. Jason flipped his coin, and his spear appeared. Percy uncapped Riptide. I prepared to change into an animal. 

Dumbledore led Umbridge into the office. "We cannot have Harry killed, but we cannot let Umbridge walk free either. You need to bring Harry back to safety. Immediately. Fawkes will take you." 

We looked at the bird skeptically. "Fawkes will take you." Dumbledore repeated. "Everyone grab a hold." We worked ourselves into a human chain. Jasmine, Jason and I hung back. "We can fly." I explained. Dumbledore shook his head. "Fawkes is much quicker. Trust me. His altitude gives him speed." Thalia groaned unhappily. 

"We have no time to lose. Twenty minutes, or Harry's life will be forfeit."

\-----

Complete Frank chapter there! Hope you like. 

~ Sophie :)


	12. 12

-Thalia-

I bit back a scream as the Phoenix launched itself into the air. This was worse than an aeroplane, this was worse, this was definitely worse. I caught Percy's eye, who was hanging on to my arm. He smiled slightly. 

"Don't make me move, I will puke." I warned him. Annabeth glanced down at me. "You're scared of heights?" My eyes flashed. "Of course not! Don't be stupid!" Annabeth frowned, but let the subject drop.

Pretty quickly for a bird, we were lowering out of the air. Frank changed into a bird for a moment, and spoke with Fawkes. We waited impatiently. 

"He says to walk for about eight minutes this way, and we'll find Harry." 

Nico sighed. "We need to hurry, right?" Will nodded. "Yeah. Let's head off."

After five or so minutes, we came to a clearing. Harry was bound and gagged, lying on the floor, with several black cloaked and masked figures standing around. 

Another man, bald with red eyes and a slit for a nose, stood by watching the skies. 

"My lord..." One of the figures pleaded for his attention. "We are going to kill the boy?" The bald man laughed harshly. I recognised his voice from the message we had received. Voldemort. 

"But of course, Lucius." Voldemort said smoothly. "The school knows this, which is why they are reluctant to hand in Umbridge. She will be a very useful ally. I almost expect," Voldemort raised his voice, "Hogwarts to send in an army - not a group of children!" The followers frowned, confused.

"Not a group of children," Voldemort repeated, "like those chrouched behind these rocks." 

We turned to look at each other, and Percy mouthed one word. Run.

\-----

Sorry, bit of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a lot better. 

Thanks for sticking with this story! Please comment, I love hearing all of them, even if they are improvements. 

~ Sophie :)


	13. 13

-Hazel-

We sprinted away from the rocks, hearing Voldemort's angry cry ring after us. "Kill them!" Flashes of green light jetted towards us.

As one, we dropped to the ground, but then we jumped up and continued to run. 

Suddenly, my legs tightened together, and I couldn't move. I fell forwards into my face, my entire body paralysed. I tried to move but my body didn't allow it to happen. 

I heard rough footsteps walk closer to me. "She ain't dead." One man grunted. "Kill 'er then." Said a second voice. 

Silence for a few seconds, and then I heard a shout. "Avada ked-" the cry cut off abruptly, but I still couldn't move. 

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Frank's gruff voice. "Hazel? Oh my gods... ANNABETH!" I heard more footsteps. "Gods!" Annabeth cursed in Greek. "She's okay. She's frozen, it will wear off. Me and Percy are going to take Thalia, Piper and Jason in to get Harry, and you and the others have to distract the Death Eaters. Got it?" Frank must have nodded, because Annabeth ran off quickly. 

My legs started tingling, feeling coming back into them. After about three minutes, I was sitting upright and grunting by way of speaking. 

Leo and Jasmine hurried over to us. "We gonna distract these little," Leo swore, "or what?" 

"Lets go." Frank said. 

-Jason-

We crept forwards, slinking between trees, always keeping in cover. The clearing was in sight now. We could get Harry and get out. Sorted. 

"Okay, we need to get to Harry - keep running. Don't stop until you're dead. Got it?" Annabeth hissed. "Cheerful, wise girl." Percy reminded her. She slapped his arm playfully. 

"Go." I whispered, and we launched ourselves into the clearing. I sprinted towards Harry, and suddenly Voldemort was there; laughing.

He lazily flicked his wand at each of us in turn. Fire sprang up in a circle around Percy, Annabeth was entrapped by a metal cage around her. Piper was stopped by an ice cube engulfing her. Thalia was flipped upside down by her ankle, and suddenly there were knives circling me, all pointing at my heart. I gulped. 

Voldemort sauntered towards me. "Trying to save the boy who lived?" He mocked. "Trying to take on the Dark Lord?" His face cracked into a smile. "Trying to make a distraction from the real plan?" 

Suddenly Frank, Hazel, Jasmine, Leo, Will and Nico were dragged into the clearing by Death Eaters, all bound and gagged. 

"You have failed!" Voldemort laughed harshly. 

Then he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I tire of this talk." Voldemort sighed.

Then he span around to face Harry, his black robes swishing in the air, making his form blur. He pointed his wand at him, and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green light, and Harry Potter's body went limp.

\-----

Hope you like!  
Please comment, I like receiving all of them! If there is a problem with my work, please make it constructive criticism, not just stating my work sucks. 

Thanks anyway!

~ Sophie :)


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to say that in this chapter a few things may be confusing. 
> 
> \- The book takes place after Order of the Phoenix, but Umbridge is still in the story.   
> \- Dumbledore never died.   
> \- All of Voldemort's Horcruxes have been destroyed.   
> \- Harry has been at school instead of hunting Horcruxes.   
> -Harry's wand never broke. 
> 
> Hope this cleared up any possible questions about the chapter - a few things come up that may confuse you if you haven't checked this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Sophie :)

-Jasmine-

I cried out as Harry's head lolled backwards. Voldemort turned to me with a swish of robes and a cruel, high pitched laugh. "Harry Potter is dead!" He cackled. I spat at him. The Death Eaters gripped my arms in a tighter hold. One of them struck me across the face, but I ignored the red hot pain. I had faced worse than they could ever give me. 

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at me. His red eyes glinted.

Voldemort opened his mouth to scream the words that would signal my death, but they never came. 

Harry jumped up again, and tackled Voldemort from behind. The Death Eaters released me, and started firing spells at Harry. He had vanished in the commotion of shouting people, flashing lights and smoke. 

-Harry-

How was I alive? Everything had gone dark, and then I had woken up in a white temple, with a pink, shrivelled creature behind me, and Sirius in front.

Sirius had explained that Voldemort had killed the Horcrux that was inside of me, and now I could live again. I knew Voldemort would be about to kill the others, so I had hugged Sirius and left. I would think about missing him later, now I had to save the half bloods. 

I woke up as Voldemort was pointing his wand at Jasmine. I didn't stop to think, I rammed into his back. Voldemort's killing curse shot into the sky harmlessly. I ducked over to where Piper was frozen in an ice cube, and quickly thawed her with my wand. "Help the others. I need to finish this now." I commanded. Piper opened her mouth, and then closed it with a snap. She hurried over to Jason. 

I turned to face Voldemort. "This has gone on too long." I said quietly. Voldemort's face twisted. "Let me finish it, then." He hissed, and we both shot spells at the same time. 

"Expelliarmus!"  
"Avada Kedarva!"

The spells smashed into each other, forming into a twisting snake of light. I could hear screaming, but ignored it. This was between us now. A golden spark was centred where the two spells met, and was slowly edging towards Voldemort. 

I watched Voldemort's face contort with anger and fraustration. My wand started to vibrate and I shouted aloud as it nearly jerked out of my hands. Sparks flew around us and before I knew it, we had lifted into the air. Instantly, Jasmine and Jason were by my side, treading air. Frank was nearby, soaring as an albatross. I hardly noticed. My hands were burning with the effort of holding on. 

Then we started spinning. The three halfbloods watched helplessly as Voldemort and I were carried away from everyone, supported in the air by our wands alone. 

Droplets of sweat stood out on my forehead. The golden bead was so close to Voldemort's wand! I shot more energy out of my wand, channeling all I had into it. 

The golden bead touched his wand, and everything exploded.


	15. 15

-Leo-

I looked around at the Death Eaters. The shock from their boss vanishing seemed to have worn off. They were all pointing their wands at us and leering in a unfriendly way. 

The spells started shooting and I ducked to the side. From the cover of a rock I rocketed white hot balls of fire towards the Death Eaters. I could hear someone screaming, but couldn't tell who it was due to the smoke, flashes and explosions and general noise. I stumbled over to Hazel. Arion had popped up from nowhere and she was swinging her blade wildly at anyone who came near her. "Help Nico!" She shouted. I nodded. 

I ran back to my rock and gazed around. Where was he? Then I spotted him. Nico was standing in the centre of a ring of skeletons, his head thrown back and face impassive. His skull ring glinted. I rushed over, quickly stepping to the side as a skeleton hurried past me. "Nico!" I shouted over the noise. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "When everyone's okay, I'm going to shadow travel to Harry! I just need to wait until he's landed, otherwise I could be in trouble." I was about to nod, but quickly jumped on top of him. A spell jetted over our heads, flashing wickedly. "Thanks." Nico wheezed, massaging his ribs. I winked. "No problem."

-Percy-

I darted around the misty clearing, trying to find Annabeth. Wherever I went, there was only more Death Eaters, more spells shooting. Eventually I stopped, my heart pounding. Annabeth and I would only keep missing each other.

I summoned water from the nearest ponds and lakes. I felt the familiar tug in my gut as the water crept nearer. Jason appeared next to me and quickly whispered a plan. I nodded and he raised his arms as storms clouds rolled across the sky. I forced the water to cover the Death Eaters, and it crashed on top of them, briefly giving our friends a chance to run. Jason sent down bolt after bolt of electricity, until all the Death Eaters lay unconscious on the floor. "Are they... dead?" I whispered into the sudden silence. The storm clouds vanished rapidly. Jason shrugged, but he looked a little unsettled. 

-Will-

"I think that Harry will have landed somewhere by now." Nico decided. "I'm going to shadow travel to find him, but... I can't take all of you. More will have to go with Fawkes." I frowned. "I'm coming with you." Jasmine stopped forwards. "Me too." Hazel instantly jumped up. "Same goes for me." Leo and Frank looked like they wanted to protest, but no way was I going to back down for them. I was going to stay with Nico until I died. 

We all joint hands, and Nico closed his eyes. The others had departed with Fawkes for Hogwarts. 

Nico shadow travelled. It was horrible. The cold swooped over me in overwhelming numbness until my teeth and eyes hurt, but thankfully it stopped quickly. 

I knelt on the floor, groaning, Jasmine and Hazel right beside me. Nico nudged us with his feet. "Guys, you might want to get up." 

Harry and Voldemort were falling to the ground in a ball of fire. Jasmine instantly leapt into the air and grabbed Harry into safety. She landed him upright on the ground. 

I looked around us. Hogwarts was on our left, and a great grassy expanse all over our right. Harry was standing a few metres away from Voldemort, waiting for him to get up with his wand raised.

Seconds passed, and Voldemort didn't get up. Suddenly, Nico doubled over in pain. The three of us rushed over to him. "What's wrong, Nico?" Hazel gasped. 

Nico looked up to the sky, seeing right through us. His eyes were milky white. I stifled a cry, and pressed my hands to his chest, muttering a prayer to my dad to help my healing. Nothing happened. 

I tried again, with no result. Suddenly Nico spoke with a croaky voice. "Seven lives have passed to the Underworld. Seven lives will endure the Furies enternal torment!" Nico smashed out the last word with the power of a rock being thrown against a granite wall by the sea, then collapsed to the ground. 

Hazel looked around her, terrified. Harry edged towards us, eyes still fixed in Voldemort's unmoving body. 

"Wait until Fawkes gets here, Phoenix's have healing powers. He is coming, right?" No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, Fawkes swooped to the ground with the other half-bloods hanging on. Thalia looked sick. 

The Phoenix fluttered gracefully onto Nico's chest. He then started dropping tears on his cheeks. We watched in silent amazement as Nico sat up. I rushed forwards to hug him. "What happened?" I demanded. 

-Nico-

It felt like I was asleep, like I was exhausted after the shadow travel. But it was more than that. I felt that seven evil souls had just fled into the Fields of Punishment, but they were all linked in a way. I looked at Harry, over Will's shoulder. "It's alright. He's dead." Everyone's eyes widened, and they looked over at Voldemort. He was a pile of black rags, no more. 

\-----

Okay! Story is almost finished, but I still need to do a few more chapters. I hope this wasn't too rushed, although it probably was. I missed updating yesterday because I had swimming class. Maybe I'll update twice today, depending on my revision for exams. 

Hope you liked it! There will be some ships in the next chapter. Percabeth and Solango for sure. Maybe some Piper/Jason, Frank/Hazel and Leo/Jasmine. I might just go all out and do everything, although it would probably get boring so maybe not. 

Please comment!

~ Sophie :)


	16. 16

-Annabeth-

It was final. We had finished our quest and were now departing for Camp Half-Blood. I took one last, long look at the castle, and almost found myself wishing I could stay there. Hogwarts had so much to offer me. Knowledge being the main thing. Our worlds had co-existed peacefully, neither one knowing of the other. I wished... That I could have both. 

We left early in the morning, keeping up the pretence of being exchange students to the rest of the school. We all walked silently, and I held Percy's hand lightly. 

As we reached the train, I turned around for one more look at the school. Instead, my gaze was met by Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We never really thanked you guys." Hermione said quietly. "You were supposed to look out for me, but you were kind as well." Harry supplied. Ron nodded. "Good luck, with... your strange lives." We all have them one last hug, and then climbed onto the train. 

I watched Hogwarts until it faded into the distance. 

-Jasmine-

When the train was on our way, me and Leo stood up. "We need to tell you guys something." I said. Everyone looked at us, interested. "Something bad?" Piper asked. I shrugged. "Nothing awful." Leo took over. "We're not going back to Camp Half-Blood." Instant protests. "What?"  
"Why?"  
"Has something happened?"

I shook my head. "We... Decided we wanted to get around more. Be free of the quests and prophesies. Basically, we just want to do what we want." Hazel chewed her lip. We waited for some kind of reaction. 

Eventually, the last person I expected to speak did. "You'll visit?" Nico di Angelo asked. We nodded insistently. 

-Will-

My sister and her boyfriend were leaving. Hazel and Frank were leaving for Camp Jupiter. Suddenly the group seemed alot smaller, even though we were still sitting together. Jasmine and Leo were talking quietly, which was unusual for them. I occasionally heard words which made me think they were planning where to go. 

Jason and Percy were laughing together with Hazel and Annabeth. Piper and Frank were smiling slightly, as if they had just shared a joke. 

Nico stared out of the window pensively. I laced my fingers with his. Eventually I voiced a fear that had been growing inside me since Jasmine had spoken about her plans. "You'll stay at Camp Half-Blood, right?"

Nico was silent for a moment, and my heart pounded with terror. Then he met my eyes. I loved him. He couldn't go. "I think I'll be staying for a while." Relief flooded through my veins, and I breathed out. "Good." I whispered, my voice croaky. "Were you worried?" Nico asked.   
"I always worry about you." I replied. Nico smiled a little. "You do?" I looked him in the eyes. 

"The truth?" I asked. Nico waited. "I always worry about you because I think you are the best person I have ever met. And that you'll someday get tired of staying with me and move on to someone else -" I never finished my sentence. Nico's lips gently, hesitantly touched mine and I sighed his name. Suddenly I didn't care that we weren't in private, and that anyone could see us. I kissed him. 

-Leo-

I was kind of worried how everyone would react when Jasmine and I voiced our plans. I was sure that someone was going to try and stop us. But I think I had known, before I has met Jasmine, that I had never fitted with the crew of the Argo II. And Jasmine could relate. We needed some time to fly away on Festus. Our plans were made. 

I resisted the urge to sprint around the train, checking out all of the awesome maintenance on it. This was going to be our last few hours together, as a group. I needed to hang on, even though my ADHD was murdering me. I could wait. Soon I would be able to do whatever I wanted. 

-Thalia-

Thank gods we weren't flying, or in danger. For the first time in ages, I relaxed slightly. Soon I would be back where I belonged, with the Hunters, by lady Artemis's side. I would miss Jason and the others, but would visit. 

-Harry-

Hermione, Ron and I watched the train glide effortlessly into the distance. My limbs felt heavy and cold, and I was sure it wasn't because I was losing more friends. 

"I - I killed Voldemort." I whispered, not expecting anyone to reply. Ron looked at me, worried. Hermione sighed dramatically. "Of course you didn't! He shot the killing curse and you rebounded it using Priori Incantatem! You did nothing wrong, Harry!" She sounded almost demented. 

I nodded and squinted to make out the scarlet train, but it had gone. "Oh my god." I realised something. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, and gazing romantically into the lake. "I need to go." I said quietly. Ron shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." He said. I slipped away, and sprinted through the corridors until I got to the Gryffindor common room.

There, on the table, was the box of photos that the 'exchange students' had been looking at on their first day. I laughed quietly. They had left them, then. 

I flicked through them. 

Leo and Jasmine pulling stupid faces at the camera. Piper and Hazel standing back to back, holding finger guns. Annabeth gazing in awe in a museum somewhere, Percy with a bored expression. They must have left them as a goodbye present. 

-Nico-

Me and Will stood to one side, waiting as everyone filed through the barrier into our 'normal' world. I wanted to talk to him. 

"Did you really mean what you said, about me leaving?" Will nodded. "Promise me you won't go." I smiled. "Promise."

We met the others on the muggle side, and then everyone hugged and laughed, like any normal people saying goodbye before leaving. And then Leo and Jasmine and Hazel and Frank were saying their goodbyes to Piper and Jason, before leaving. 

-Piper-

I recognised this now. I had seen this happening, so many months ago. It felt like a lifetime had passed since I looked into Katoptris's blade and saw this scene unfolding. Jason and Leo fist-bumped each other, and I hugged Jasmine. "Take good care of him." I told her sternly, holding the girl at arms length. "Sure. We'll try and send you letters, but..." Jasmine trailed off and smiled. I got what she meant. 

She had no idea where she was going. "You really don't know where you're headed?" I asked incredulously. Jasmine laughed. "Not a clue. We're just going to get Festus to fly wherever he wants!" I frowned. "Festus is part of the Argo II." Another easy going laugh. "Leo fixed him!"  
"Give him a pat from me." I said. "I'll miss you guys. Visit us every now and then." She nodded, and then jumped into a baggage trolley. "Push me, Leo!" She demanded. 

He wheeled the trolley away, and they paused and looked at us. Then a giant dragon claw flashed briefly, and the two of them vanished with Festus. A tear fell out of my eye. 

-Percy-

The trip back to Camp Half-Blood was quiet without Jasmine and Leo. I wondered where they were now. We pulled over to the side of the road to let Frank and Hazel out. "See you soon!" Hazel smiled sadly. "I'll miss you!" Annabeth pressed her lips together. She closed her eyes as the van carried on moving back to Long Island, and I saw a tear slip down her cheek. I pulled her in for a hug. 

I knew how close they had been, and I didn't know how to help her. 

-Jason-

When we arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, loads of campers ran over, interested to see what we had to say. Chiron trotted over. "You are all here safely. This is good." He smiled calmly. "No, Chiron." Annabeth murmured. "Leo and Ja-" Chiron shook his head. "I know of their plans already." 

I looked up at the centaur in surprise. "How?" I blurted out. "They spoke to me before leaving on the quest. I gave them my blessing, and told them I thought they were doing the right thing." My eyes drifted down again. "Do not fear. They will be alright." Chiron supported. 

We walked down Half Blood Hill together, and I clasped Piper's hand. I would still travel between the two camps, but this place had my loyalty. 

Camp Half-Blood was my home.

-Frank-

I smiled as I stood next to Reyna. "Ave Praetor Zhang!" The legions chanted. I picked out Hazel's face at the head of the fifth cohort. I could see us growing old together in New Rome. Gaia had gone. Voldemort had gone. The threat had passed. I knew that this time, there would be peace.

-Hazel-

I was so proud of Frank. He looked confident, standing next to Reyna with a small smile on his lips. But there was still a small pain in my chest. I already missed the others. We had been through so much together and I knew that if any of us were in trouble, the others would be there instantly. Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Jasmine and I. We were to be friends until we died. I also missed Hogwarts a little. 

We hadn't gone to the school for long, nut in that time it had felt like home. I thought of Harry and Ron and Hermione. I hoped Harry would get over killing Voldemort. I also hoped he had found the box of photos I had left in the common room. I had a feeling he would want something to remember this year by. 

Again, I gazed up at Frank happily. I felt like I had escaped the prophecy, and could live my life happily. For some people like me, Hogwarts had made us free. But for others, like Jasmine, there always had to be yet another adrenaline packed, ridiculous, stupid, funny thing to do. 

-Leo-

"WOOHOO!" I screamed as Festus dive-bombed out of the sky. My hair was plastered to my skull, flattened by the pressure of the rapid descent. I could feel Jasmine jiggling behind me. "Wait for it, wait for it!" I warned, but Jasmine ignored me. "I'm going to do it!" She shouted over the roaring wind. I felt her body shift as she crouched down on Festus's back, and then laughed as she jumped off into the sky, whirling around in our thundering wake. 

We waited for her to catch up. "Gods, this is amazing." She laughed. I prised a tangle out of her hair. "Where shall we go now?" I asked. Jasmine paused for a moment, and then her face lit up like a lantern. "Lets go... somewhere amazing."

I stroked Festus's back gently. "You heard, buddy. Go nuts." Jasmine vaulted onto her seat behind me, and had only just grabbed my waist before Festus shot into the sky again. 

To anyone else, we must have looked like a comet shooting across the sky. 

This was so much better than anything else in the world. Because not even the gods on Olympus could make this moment better. 

\-----

Ta da! I did everyone's POV there - to celebrate the last chapter *sniff*

Please comment! I hope you liked the story. I'm thinking that I'll do a supernatural fanfiction next, but not for a while as I need to sort out my exams and stuff like that. 

I hope you liked the fanfiction, just a reminder that I own nothing apart from Jasmine. Everything else is Rick Riordan's and J.K. Rowling's. 

Thanks for following this through to the end, guys. It means so much. I read every single comment and I really appreciate every vote!

Love ya <3

~ Sophie :)


End file.
